Should I Stay or Should I Go?
by DarkestHeartSince1939
Summary: The Speed Force has left its mark on Flash after the events of Divided We Fall, but not in the way Batman thinks. Batman tries to help him through it, though his own worries can get in the way. Relationships are hard. Established BatFlash. Rated M for Slash.
1. Chapter 1

New fic! New fic! This is something that popped into my head a while ago, but I'm just gonna leave it here. I don't imagine it'll be as long or as complicated as my other fics. But I've rated it T+ for strong themes...because there will be some strong themes later.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC Universe or it's characters and etc.

...

Wally woke up with a gasp; the air rushing into his lung as he took gulps of air through his mouth. Sweat trickled down his back, his body flushed, but cold, drenched in a cold sweat. Beside him he felt a strong hand reach out to him, his own hand scrambling to grasp onto the other man's.

"Wally?" Bruce squeezed Wally's hand tighter, reaching for him. "What's wrong?"

Wally's mouth quivered, forming a small, but forced smile on his face. "It's nothing Bruce. Just a little nightmare, it's fine." Wally places his hand on Bruce's rising form, falling onto his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat.

"Wally. You've been waking up with these 'little nightmares' for the past two weeks now. You can tell me." Bruce rubbed Wally's back in slow, relaxing circles along his spine making Wally drowsy.

Wally traced his finger along Bruce's chest in an invisible pattern. Bruce held him tighter, pulling him closer to his chest and placing a kiss on his sweaty temple. Wally kissed Bruce's neck and settled into the crook of Bruce's muscled body, snuggling in for the night.

"Bruce, really it's fine."

Bruce let out a low growl, one that Wally always found sexy, but not at the moment. He just wanted to go to sleep and move on. He didn't want to dive into the nightmares.

"Wally." Bruce whispered into the speedster's fiery hair, his breath tickling the younger man's scalp. Wally let out a ragged breath; Bruce wasn't going to let up.

He shifted his weight, propping himself up on one elbow and looked into Bruce's blue eyes, moonlight coming through the small opening in the curtains, lighting his lover's face. "It's the thing."

Bruce raised a dark brow, looking up at Wally as the younger man continued to hesitate.

"What thing, Wally?" Wally bit his lower lip, a crease forming in his brow.

"The Speed Force."

Bruce felt a cold lump settle in his gut. The Speed Force had nearly taken Wally from him. Wally had defeated Luthor and Brainiac, saving the world, but his friends had almost lost him in the process. To say they were a bit protective of the youngest founding member was an understatement.

Wally felt Bruce stiffen next to him; he stretched his hand onto his lover's stomach, tracing small circles on his solid abdomen. Bruce looked down, seeing what the speedster was doing and grabbed his hand, prompting Wally to look into Bruce's piercing blue gaze.

"Wally. You can tell me," Bruce paused, "I just want you to be okay."

Wally let out a sigh, dreading what he was going to tell the Dark Knight. I just hope he doesn't hate me, Wally thought.

"I keep having the same dream over and over again, it seems so real, but somewhere in the back of my mind I usually have this feeling that it's a dream. Tonight, I didn't. It felt so real…" Wally leaned away from Bruce, sitting up he wrapped his arms around his knees, drawing them close to his chest. Bruce could see the vibrations moving through his body, muscles twitching. He sat up next to the agitated speedster, brushing his fingers along Wally's spine, echoing his earlier pattern on his lower back.

"I'm running. Dodging multiple blasts, but one hits its mark and I'm thrown to the ground. I manage to stay conscious even though it hurts. It really hurts. I look around and all of you are down, Wonder Woman hits the ground hard. I'm trying to find you and I can't, and then Luthor-Braniac is talking. The next thing I remember is the word 'Armageddon' and a rifle being lowered into my face."

As he tells the story Bruce can't help but move closer to Wally, his anxiety growing because he knows that all of this had happened. Because they had been so close to the end.

"Then I need to run. I run so fast and so far and I need to pummel Luthor into the ground before he hurts anyone else. It's me and pure speed. Bam! Bam! Bam!" He shouts, pounding his fist into the bed. "Luthor's on the ground, and then I'm hitting him so fast that it seems so slow. I can see all the parts disintegrate and vanish, and then everything explodes, blue sparks and yellow lightning surround me and I can't feel anything." Wally's breath starts to catch, his eyes widening as he recalls everything. Bruce is tempted to stop him, but he knows Wally needs to walk through it, to understand the nightmare. But it hurts him to watch his lover hurting so he does what Wally taught him to do. He holds Wally, tightly. Maneuvering so that Wally's head is resting on Bruce's shoulder; he can feel the younger hero's tears run down his bare skin, his shuddering breath leaving his smaller frame in gasps.

Wally takes a deep breath, steadying himself before continuing. "Everything is moving so slow and yet so fast, all at the same time. My mind can't keep up and I can't breathe."

He swallows, his mouth dry from his panicked breath. "And then I see you, and I can see your face, but before I can take a step it's all gone. I feel nothing, I see nothing, and it's white. It's pure bliss. It's everything and nothing all at once and I feel at peace. I feel like there couldn't be a more perfect euphoria than that moment. It's the highest high and everything is just… better. I don't know how long I was in there, but it felt like weeks, and only seconds." Wally grabs Bruce's hand, scooting closer to sit between his muscled legs. Bruce watches Wally closely, noticing the guarded look that has entered the younger man's eyes.

"Then I heard Shayera, I heard her call for me and I couldn't bring myself to go back. I wanted to stay, but then you all started to yell for me. Even then, I wasn't ready. I felt myself being tugged out of that place and as my body began to leave I suddenly realized where I was. Then I found myself in Shayera's lap."

Bruce sat there, legs intertwined with Wally's looking at the man he loved, shocked at what he had just heard him say. "You didn't choose to come out of the Speed Force. We pulled you out."

Sadness hit Wally in a wave. His eyes filled with unshed tears and he let out a ragged sigh, "I love you, Bruce. I love you and you are one of the most amazing parts of my life and I can't imagine life without you in it, but in that place none of that would matter. None of it mattered. And it terrifies me."

Bruce put his forehead on Wally's, trying to understand.

"My nightmare isn't staying in the Speed Force, it's being pulled out." Wally's hands shot to Bruce's face, holding the older man's worried expression in his hands. "I keep having nightmares of you and the people I care about most, saving me from the Speed Force. How do I fix that? Shouldn't my nightmares be about staying in that place?" Wally frantically looked for the answer in Bruce's eyes, but didn't see it.

Bruce saw Wally's eyes flick between his own. The need to understand, to run away, bright in his stare.

"Wally. I know I didn't say it then, but I'm here. I will always be here for you and this isn't something you can just shake off, you need to talk through it or it will devour you." He paused, brushing his finger along Wally's jaw, "Trust me, I know."

Wally let his head drop onto Bruce's shoulder, "Okay. But I just want to sleep right now."

Bruce sighs, noting the sad tone the younger hero's voice has taken. "Okay. Sleep, and tomorrow we'll talk about how to get through this. Together. Okay?"

Wally nodded, this time pulling Bruce down onto the bed and wrapping himself around his body. Bruce instinctively molding to how Wally positioned himself. Moments later, Bruce settled into a deep sleep, Wally slowly following him. Still scared, but hopeful at the same time.

...

I have been told my Batman can be a little AU, but I'm okay with that. I like to think a relationship would change Batman a bit.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DC Universe.

...

"Flash! Watch out!" Wally dove out of the way, Copperhead's unconscious body missing him by an inch.

Hands on his hips he scowled at the grimacing Superman, the hero shrugging in apology. "C'mon, Supes! I'm fast, but that was a flying 7 foot, lizard man!"

Superman grimaced as he flipped Grodd over his back, sending the overgrown gorilla into the air. Flash zipped underneath the screaming ape, creating a wind tunnel that brought the villain to the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry Flash, I didn't see you over there." The Boy Scout look concerned, "You alright?"

Wally ran a hand over his mask, laughing that Superman was apologizing to him. It was usually the other way around. "Yeah, no sweat big guy." Wally smirked, "Just keep an eye out for a fast red blur next time." He zipped over to where Wonder Woman and Batman were tangling with Solomon Grundy.

"Hey! Over here, Walking Dead!" Grundy looked at the charging speedster, grunting as Wally zipped in and out of his grasp. "Now you see me." Wally said in his face, and then dashed to knock on the back of his head. "Now you don't."

Grundy shouted, his angry bellow enough of a distraction for Wonder Woman to lasso him, while Batman released a series of exploding Batarangs to bring the giant to his knees. Flash ran at the disoriented criminal, putting speed behind the punch and knocked him out. "Sorry, Grundy." He said, rubbing the dull ache in his hand. Flash always felt a little bad for beating on Grundy, he wasn't always 100% _there_.

Batman furrowed his brow as he watched Flash rub the sting from his hand. Wally smirked, running by the concerned bat whispering "I'm fine," and planting a peck on the now flustered Batman's cheek.

Batman merely glared at the red blur and grumbled as he ran to check on the remaining two villains. Green Lantern and Hawk Girl were engaged in a fight with Star Sapphire and Cheetah just above the rooftop of a nearby building. Cheetah had latched herself to Hawk Girl's wings, causing the heroine to scream out in pain as she fell from the sky.

"Shay!" Flash ran up the side of the tall building to grab the ferocious feline off of Shayera's back. He dove and ripped the villainess from Shayera's wings, only to topple right over the edge of the tall building, a squirming Cheetah in his arms, "Oh crap! Supes!"

Superman saw the two figures hurtling for the ground and shot towards the falling pair. Flash tossed the unconscious Cheetah into the air as Superman grabbed her by the scruff and barely grabbed Flash's hand a few feet from the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Flash couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he looked down. "Whew! That was a close one." Superman just raised a brow, the 'stern father' look evident.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Flash!" Wally shrunk, hearing the deep, gravel voice from the top of the building as Superman dropped him on the roof. Looking over he saw a glowering Batman, hands fisted at his sides as he stalked towards the now nervous speedster.

"Yeah, Bats?" Wally asked, trying to appear as nonchalant as he possibly could.

Batman was less than a foot from Wally, anger radiating off of him in waves. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed." His voice a low growl, one that usually sent the target running.

Wally bristled, irritated that Bruce would question him in front of everyone. The police sirens got louder as the tires screeched in the street below, the authorities coming to collect the pile of unconscious criminals. _"Batman_."Wally said slowly, emphasis on the hero's name, reminding him they were in costume, "I know it may not seem like I know what I'm doing most of the time, but I had a plan. I was getting the threat away from my teammate."

Batman's eyes narrowed, "Well your _plan only_ made that threat turn back and blow up in your face. You could've been hurt, or you could have killed your target, or someone around you could have been injured in the process—"

Wally's hands were on his hips now, the other League members watching the spectacle in confused silence. "Yeah, well I wasn't! Superman had my back!"

Superman just backed away from the fight, hand up in surrender, "Don't bring me in this Flash…."

Batman rolled his eyes at Superman, "Well you can't always count on that. Superman could have been detained—"

"He wasn't! It turned out fine!" Wally crossed his arms, his face reddening in anger.

"You can't get by on luck." Batman growled, his voice rising as their argument continued.

"It wasn't luck! I just reacted, okay? It's what I do. I grabbed Cheetah and then as soon as I realized what was happening I called for you and Superman. It's fine, it wasn't exactly what I had planned but—"

"You could have DIED." Batman's voice shook, the statement coming out as a snarl as he grabbed Flash's shoulders, making the others' jaws drop. Wally looked at the Dark Knight in shock.

"Bats." Wally whispered, surprised at the emotion in the usually stoic bat's voice, "Welcome to our jobs. There's always a chance we might die. You know that more than most. You're making it personal."

Batman dropped his hands to his sides, noticing the others' trying to not watch the scene unfolding in front of them. Superman stepped closer to the two heroes, placing his hand on Bruce's tense shoulder.

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere…" Superman said, his eyes darting to the officers below. The rest of the team sending nervous glances at Flash and Batman.

"No." Batman stepped away from Superman's touch, "We're done here."

Batman started to reach for his communicator, but was abruptly stopped by a red hand on is wrist.

"Like Hell we are." Before he could even utter protest, Batman found himself picked up from the ground and carried at speeds he couldn't comprehend.

The rest of the team stood there, eyes wide. None of them really understanding what had just happened.

Wonder Woman blinked, "Flash is brave."

Green Lantern shook his head, "Flash is a dead man."

...

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: SLASH

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

...

Wally dropped Bruce on the ground, his breath coming out fast and hard from running with a passenger.

Bruce glared daggers at Wally, his anger reaching a pinnacle he hadn't had since he and Wally had started this relationship.

"Flash, don't you ever do that again." Bruce stood from the ground, eyes looking around where Wally had stopped. "Why are we here?"

They stood in front of the Flash Museum in Downtown Central City. The building was dark now as it was late so the museum wasn't open, but various places of the impressive building were lit.

"I just wanted to remind you." Wally said quietly, his arms crossed as he stared up at the large Flash emblem on the building. His eyes avoiding the glare he knew was being thrown his way.

Bruce grit his teeth, "Remind me of what, exactly?"

Wally looked at Bruce, his face serious. "That there are people who find I'm capable of handling this job."

Bruce tensed, his anger returning, "Wally, I don't think you're incapable—"

"Bruce. I'm not done." Bruce stopped, his frustration evident on his face. "People that think I'm capable of doing this job, and that there are people I need to live for."

Bruce bit down on his response, standing on his heels as he took in Wally's serious expression. It didn't happen often, so when it did he noticed. He let out an angry huff, "You have five minutes to talk me down or I am locking you up in the Batcave and tossing the key in the ocean."

Wally looked back up at the building, a small smile on his lips at Bruce's threat.

"Listen Bruce, I understand you're worried. What I told you last night about wanting to stay in the Speed Force couldn't have helped, but you have to trust me that I'm going to do my job. I have people to protect, a city that depends on me, and someone at home that I want to wake up next to for as long as he'll have me."

Bruce looked up at the Flash emblem, his anger fading with Wally's explanation. He knew he'd overreacted, he knew he'd let last night affect him more than he should have, but when he saw Wally hurtling towards the ground and he couldn't stop it, he thought of the time he'd been in that situation before. Watching Wally disappear and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Wally looked over at Bruce, seeing the hero's expression soften. "The Speed Force was amazing in the moment and I won't lie to you and say I'm totally fine, because I'm not. Almost dying really fucks with your head and I'm still trying to work through that, but if we want this," He said, gesturing at himself and Bruce, "—to work, I need to know if I tell you something in bed, it stays there and doesn't haunt us out in the field..." Bruce let out a huff, Wally knew he'd done what he wanted. "Bruce."

Bruce looked over at Wally, arms crossed, but his anger was gone. "Wally, I wish it was that simple. I'm not going to get in your way. I know you are capable of saving the world. You've done it. I've seen it. And I've seen the repercussions of that bravery. I don't want to lose you, Wally." He whispered.

"Can I take you home?" Wally asked, wanting to reach out and hold Bruce, but knowing they couldn't in public like this.

Bruce smirked, "You're asking permission now?"

"Bruce." Wally whined, Bruce nodded, his feet off the ground before he'd even finished his second head movement.

Wally set Bruce down on the cold, Batcave floor. Wally tore off his cowl, doing the same with Bruce's mask, his fingers tracing along the older man's jaw.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bruce." Wally kissed him, his lips a gentle touch on Bruce's own. "I love you, and you keep me tethered here, to this world like nothing else can."

Bruce just rested his forehead on Wally's, his breathing slow as he tried to keep his head, Wally's warmth calming his anxieties.

"Wally, I…" Bruce tried to find the words, but it was hard. In his chest he could feel a tightness there that he felt when Wally smiled, or laughed, or when he would wake up and find Wally sleeping, his peaceful face so vulnerable as he snuggled closer to him.

Wally could see the wheels turning, he knew Bruce loved him, he hadn't said the words, but he'd known. Wally said it enough for the two of them. But, there were moments when he wanted to know for sure, "Bruce," He paused, gauging the other man's reaction, "Do you love me?"

Bruce lifted his head, his blue eyes piercing into Wally's emerald stare, "Yes."

Bruce shot forward, his mouth finding Wally's and devouring him. He ran his tongue along Wally's trembling, bottom lip, the speedster letting out a whimper as Bruce's tongue delved deeper into his mouth. Wally groaned, fighting back by stepping into the embrace, standing in-between Bruce's thighs and moving his hips in a delicious rhythm. Bruce gasped, feeling Wally grind on his thigh, his clothing feeling too constrictive.

"Wally, wrap your legs around me." He ground out, his breath ragged as he dove in for another wet, sloppy kiss. Wally nodded, hopping up and wrapping himself around Bruce, his thighs tight around his waist.

He kept assaulting Bruce's mouth with his own, his tongue fighting with Bruce's for dominance as he tried everything to be as close to Bruce as he could.

He unclipped Bruce's cape, hearing the heavy fabric it the floor, Bruce's growl letting him know he heard that.

"Sorry," He gasped, Bruce's mouth going to his neck and nibbling on his flushed flesh, "Get it later."

He felt Bruce let go and he fell back onto a bouncy cot, not even having time to bounce before Bruce was on top of him, the older man's muscular thigh between his legs as he nibbled along Wally's jawline until he got to the top of his uniform, his growl of frustration followed by a yank as he pulled the suit top up and over Wally's head.

"Bruce!" His head hit the cot, all thoughts of talking gone as Bruce's mouth surrounded his hard nipple, the sensations going straight to his already throbbing groin.

Bruce traced a trail to the second nipple with his tongue, his teeth grazing the sensitive flesh, reducing Wally into a puddle on the hard cot.

Wally grabbed Bruce's dark hair, pulling the older man's skilled mouth back up to his as he writhed in frustration and pleasure, his hips moving right underneath Bruce's muscular thigh. He moved, the friction causing him to moan in pleasure as Bruce watched from above, the pink in Wally's cheeks making his own member hard and ready.

Bruce shot his hand into Wally's tight pants, yanking them off in one fluid motion, his brows rising at the lack of underwear.

"I didn't have any here…" Wally whispered, seeing Bruce's expression at the sight of his naked body. Bruce's eyes filled with lust, his mouth tilting into a smirk, his own hands moving to his clothes.

Wally grabbed his hands, stopping Bruce's motion, "Wait," Bruce paused, his eyes hooded, "Let me." Bruce smiled, his hands dropping to his sides as Wally grasped the edge of his shirt bottom and pulled, following the shirt until his mouth was level with Bruce's chest, his mouth descending on a nipple, hands tossing the shirt to the floor and moving to Bruce's chiseled chest. Wally traced fingers lightly over the scars marring Bruce's body, his gasps letting Wally know his ministrations were working. Bruce's hand shot to Wally's hair, the red head's tongue moving along his stomach until he paused at Bruce's waistband and tugged, releasing his target, flushed and fully erect.

His mouth descended, taking the swollen member into his warm mouth, the moans and hand tightening in his hair making him work harder.

"Wally. I can't…I'm going to…" Bruce groaned, his hips moving back and forth with Wally's actions, Wally pulled up, Bruce's cock leaving his mouth with a pop as he was yanked up towards Bruce's mouth, their lips meeting in a frenzied mess.

With a swift motion, Bruce still holding Wally's hair pulled his head back so he could slide underneath the speedster, Wally's legs spread and now seated atop Bruce's unforgiving thighs, their cocks brushing together in a delicious rhythm.

Bruce's pulled Wally down for a kiss, both of them undulating against the other, no words, just grunts and gasps. Wally let out a shout, his body becoming rigid as Bruce's hand moved down to where they were joined, grasping around them the pressure rising within both of them.

"Bruce, Bruce, I'm going to come…" Wally gasped, saying Bruce's name over and over again like a wish.

"Come for me, Wally." Bruce whispered in Wally's ear, the words like a permission Wally wasn't aware he was waiting for.

"Bruce!" Wally threw his head back, eyes shut as pleasure ripped through his body and he came all over Bruce, Bruce's own shout of pleasure letting Wally know his lover had done the same.

Wally collapsed in a pile on Bruce, both of them falling back onto the cot.

"Bruce."

"Hm."

Wally raised his head from Bruce's chest, kissing his shoulder reverently. "I love you. I need you to know that."

Bruce looked at Wally, noticing the seriousness in his eyes. "I know, Wally." His head fell back onto the soft surface, staring at the dark, cave ceiling. "I know."

They fell asleep, exhaustion winning against their jumbled thoughts.

...

More feels to come! *snicker*


	4. Chapter 4

Having a bit of an inspirational kick, so updates will be soon coming for the pieces I have on here.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

TRIGGER WARNING: Dark themes and angst.

...

Wally woke-up with his head nestled in the crook of Bruce's arm. He could hear the steady beat of Bruce's heart beneath his ear. As slowly as he could he unwrapped himself from Bruce's embrace, surprised when Bruce simply grunted and continued his sleep.

"Man, he must've been more tired than I thought..." Wally whispered, zipping over to the small linen closet Alfred kept down in the Batcave, grabbed the single blanket and dropped it on Bruce's sleeping form, before grabbing a pair of sweatpants from the same closet and heading up stairs to the shower in Bruce's bathroom.

He loved Bruce's massive shower. It was about as big as his bedroom in his Central City apartment, white tiles in a crisscross pattern all the way to the ceiling, a wall of glass separating the shower from the rest of the room. Wally fiddled with the ridiculously complicated control panel like Bruce had showed him and stepped into the spray. The water immediately hot and surrounding him in a steamy cloud.

He liked to stand under the intense water pressure and think. He always came here if he had a problem to solve or just a bad day. Something about the clean white tile and hot water brought him back to himself.

Wally stood under the water for a moment, letting the water take away his worries, but it wasn't helping. He could feel the dark knot that had been in his gut all day grow larger as the happy glow and smiling jokester attitude he's been putting on fell away, circling down the drain. He'd tried to play up the jokes and the happy attitude, but the facade was getting harder. His thoughts about his time in Speed Force happening in the day, not just in his nightmares. He felt helpless, the fear, dread, and anxiety all that remained after a few moments under the spray. He collapsed to his knees, face up to the unrelenting shower. He couldn't help but remember what he'd said to Bruce earlier.

 _This is harder than I thought it would be._

He wished Bruce or Superman, Shayera, anyone could pull him out of this feeling like they had when he'd been lost before, but he knew they couldn't save him from this.

Even Batman couldn't fight the demons in his head.

All the doubt and unease crept up his spine, taking his breath away. He sat on the shower floor, knees up, holding them tightly to his chest as he tried to calm his racing heart. The edge of his vision was starting to fade.

 _Come on, West. Get yourself together._ He said, angry with himself. _You're a superhero for fuck's sake!_

The fear and anxiety was there, but he could feel something else. Another feeling that had been just beneath the surface until now. It wouldn't leave. So he huddled on the floor of the shower, letting the water flow over him.

 _What is wrong with me?_

He shuddered, his eyes burned with tears as the water took them away. His body started vibrating, the tiles underneath him trembling with the friction. But he didn't notice, his head on his knees, his body shook with sobs he'd held in and couldn't hold in anymore. That unnamed feeling reared its ugly head and crashed over him in a wave. His body spasmed as he felt himself unfurl and his head hit the wet tile floor, his form sprawled on wet ground.

All feeling left him, his body, all emotion, gone. His vision slowly faded to white. His last thought of the darkness he'd left in the cave downstairs as light overwhelmed him.

 _Bruce..._

...

And I was going to be nicer to Wally in this story... I love me some Wally angst. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

Sorry for the delay, schedule and all that. But here's the next chapter,, it's a bit longer than the last one so no stones please :)

Thanks for reading!

...

Bruce woke up with a start, the soft brush of a blanket on his chest.

He reached for the warm body he had fallen asleep with, but the rest of the cot was cold to the touch, he was alone.

He looked around the cave for Wally, rubbing his face with his hands he got up from the cot, putting on the black robe he kept for such occasions over his naked body before slowly making his way up the stairs into the hall. He walked into the kitchen first, finding Alfred cooking at the stove.

"Have you seen—?"

"He's upstairs in the master bath's shower, sir." Alfred said, not even turning from his pot of boiling water.

Bruce grinned, "Thanks, Alfred."

"Anytime, Master Bruce." Bruce could hear the smile in the butler's voice. Alfred had a fondness for his redhead and Bruce liked it that way.

He walked down the hall and up the stairs to the master bedroom. He could hear the water running in the shower, but the usual loud music that accompanied Wally's showers was not there. Curious, he made his way into the room. It was filled with steam, the fogged mirrors and wet tile floor an indication it had been like that for a while.

Something was wrong. Wally took long showers, but never like this. He rushed to the shower and yanked open the glass door. There was Wally, motionless on the shower floor.

"Wally!" He ran under the spray, Wally's skin looked pale and pruned.

"Wally!" His voice taking a frantic edge, he picked up the unconscious man in his arms, his black robe soaked. He placed Wally on the ground, checking immediately for a pulse and finding one, but it was slow.

"Wally!" He slapped Wally's cheek a few times, his panic rising at the lack of response. "Wally, wake up!" Wally didn't move, his pulse slow and lethargic. Bruce lifted an eyelid, checking for a response, but he withdrew his hand in surprise. Wally's eyes were completely white, a soft glow coming from them. A small spark shot at Bruce's fingers when he tried to pry open the eyelid a second time.

"Wally! Can you hear me!" He tried again. He received the same zap and still no response. Bruce's had now reached full panic mode.

"ALFRED!"

Alfred immediately appeared in the bathroom, his face scrunched in worry, "What is—oh my. I'll call for an ambul—"

"Don't bother. I need to get him up to the Watchtower infirmary now, grab my suit and Wally's mask and alert Clark we're coming in un-costumed." Alfred nodded rushing to do what Bruce had ordered.

Bruce turned back to the unconscious man lying on the cold floor, "Wally!" He slapped him. Hard. His palm striking across the face, when nothing happened he started chest compressions, only stopping to grab the items from Alfred, and shove his communicator in his ear.

"Clark!" He barked into the earpiece.

"What's going on Bruce? Why is Alfred...? Why is Wal—?"

"NOT NOW." He growled, shoving the domino mask onto his face and Wally's before continuing. "Clark I need you to get us into the infirmary as soon as we materialize on the main deck. Clear out the farthest room and I need a full medical team ready to go. Copy?"

"I hear you Batman, give me sig—"

"NOW CLARK!" Batman shouted, still pushing down on Wally's chest, not stopping when blue light surrounded them and they were no longer on the tile floor.

They materialized on the Watchtower, a small commotion occurring at the appearance of a half-naked Wally and Batman still in his soaked robe. Bruce ignored them, his full focus on the prone man on the floor in front of him. Before anyone could really tell what the situation was or who it was, Clark had both Bruce and Wally over his shoulder and in the private room. He set Wally on the bed, Bruce next to him.

J'onn was already in the room, a group of medics ready for the incoming hero.

Superman placed the motionless Flash on the bed, the medics immediately assessing his condition as Bruce watched from the darkened corner of the room, a few strange looks sent his way.

Superman stared at Flash, the medics frantically trying to figure out why he was unconscious.

"OW!" The head doctor stumbled back into the waiting arms of the nurses. Bruce moved closer to the bed, but Superman stopped him. "Here," Superman handed him a briefcase, "It arrived not long after you did."

Bruce frowned, but his face softened at the small post it note that said You forgot this. -A in small letters. He looked at the bed, his face a mask, but Clark knew him well enough to know he was struggling.

"Go." Bruce looked up at his friend and frowned. Superman continued, "He'll be here when you are more _yourself."_ Superman cast a glance at the medics around Flash's bed, his emphasis on the last word intentional.

Bruce knew he was right, but he still didn't want to leave. Reluctantly, he nodded and rushed into the adjoining bathroom. The medical staff was still trying again to ascertain why Wally would have such a low heart rate, their attempts with the paddles sent the intern to the floor.

The intern struggled to get up, Batman entered the room, now fully decked in Batman gear just as they set the intern back on his feet, not two seconds later a harried Hawkgirl and Green Lantern entered the room, stopping in their tracks at the sight of Wally so pale on the bed.

"What happened?" Green Lantern growled, advancing on Batman. "The last we saw of him was him taking you off to who knows where, did you–?"

Shayera held up a hand to stop John, her glare silencing the man's accusation, "Stop it, John." She looked over at Batman, who hadn't looked up at John once during his tirade, she shot a worried glance at Superman who was trying not to hover, but also look concerned at Batman's lack of response.

"Batman, what happened to him?" She asked softly, the sound of her voice seemed to knock Bruce out of his thoughts as he looked up at her, his face blank.

"I'm not sure, but I have a theory." Shayera rolled her eyes. The doctor and medical team were wrapping up, having done what they could, putting an oxygen mask on Wally's face, and hooking an IV to his arm. The heroes in the room looked up as the man made his way over to them.

"What's wrong with him, doctor?" Shayera asked, Bruce's own mouth a grim line as he waited for the answer.

The doctor sighed, "He's in a coma. But I can't find any medical reason why that would be, right now. His vitals, though they are low are relatively normal if he was a regular human, but as we know, he is not so it's concerning, but he's stable. His body is keeping him in a stasis until whatever is happening finishes. But he's got a high voltage energy coming from him. It's like his body is being protected by it."

Bruce frowned, remembering the shock he received from trying to open Wally's eye, "What can we do, doctor?"

The doctor ran a hand through his hair, "Honestly, I think you need to send in Mr. J'onzz here and get a read on what happening in Flash's mind. I don't think this is anything I can fix." He glanced around the room, his eyes landing on Batman, "I'm not sure Flash wants to be fixed right now. All of his defenses being up like this and going into a coma like this are all indicative of a psychological closure, something made his body shut down and I think whatever it is has to be resolved before we can check for anything else." He paused, a small smile on his lips before he continued, "And knowing Flash he would take the hard way to get to whatever answer he's looking for. He's got a hard head, but a strong and good heart." The doctor looked right at Batman when he said, "He'll pull through, he always does."

The doctor looked back at Flash, his face one of soft concern, "We'll keep him under constant surveillance. We all want him to pull through, he's a favorite around here and we don't want to lose him, so he'll have someone here for him at all times." He looked around at the worried heroes, "And you can stay in his room with him if you like, just so long as you know you need to stay out of the medical staff's way should they need to act in the event of any changes." They all nodded, Bruce moving to sit in the closest chair to Wally's bed.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone with him. I'll be right down the hall if you need anything. It seems the new recruits just got out of training and Wonder Woman usually sends a few my way." He walked out of the room, the others shuffling a little awkwardly as they watched Wally breathe with the help of the machine, his heart monitor showing just how slow his heartbeat was. Bruce stared at Wally, a frown on his face and concern at the speedster lying so still. It seemed so unnatural to see Wally, who was in a constant state of movement to be so immobile.

"Bruce, what happened? Why is Wally…like this?" John asked, the anger from before was gone, but the frustration was clear in his voice.

J'onn stood at the end of the bed, his eyes soft as he looked at Batman. "I can read his thoughts. But, Batman, do you think that a good idea?" Bruce nodded.

"I asked for you, J'onn but I don't want this to leave this room."

J'onn looked at Wally in the bed and his eyes started to glow orange. After a moment he spoke, "Wally's mind is frantic, I cannot tell what is happening, but he seems to be in turmoil about a decision."

Bruce clenched the arms of the chair, his obvious distress at that answer made the others nervous. "Anything else, J'onn?"

J'onn nodded, "Yes. His presence is very similar to when he was in the Speed Force."

The others looked surprised, "Like he's in there again?" Shayera asked, her voice laced with worry.

J'onn shook his head, "I think his mind is there, but he isn't fully inside the force like he was after the Luthor-Brainiac incident."

Bruce leaned forward in the chair, his eyes never leaving Wally, "I don't think he's there yet."

Superman crossed his arms, "What is it then, Bruce?"

Bruce looked up at his oldest friend, "I found him in the shower, slumped on the floor. I don't know how long he'd been like that, but his heart rate was slow and he was unresponsive."

Superman "Unresponsive?"

Bruce "I slapped him." Superman raised a brow, "Hard."

"Is this from your fight earlier? Because Bruce, he really was just doing his—"

"No." Bruce snarled, his hands in fists as he watched Shayera adjust Wally's IV stand and bed sheets. "We figured that out, this has nothing to do with that, Clark."

"Or it has something to do with what you two haven't told us." John had moved closer to the doorway, a worried Wonder Woman was behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" Diana whispered, her shock at Wally's condition was written all over her face.

"He's in a catatonic state, though it seems his body is slowly failing." J'onn said from the end of the bed, his eyes glowing.

Bruce grit his teeth, his eyes on the unconscious form in the bed, "Wally has been struggling with the aftermath of his encounter with the Speed Force." Bruce said, his words slow as he reluctantly revealed what Wally had told him. "Really, that's all you need to know, but because of that I think he's struggling to stay."

Shayera sat forward, her hands clenched together as she watched the man, who she considered a brother breathe with a mask on his face. "Stay where?"

Bruce's jaw clenched. "Here."

"What are you saying, Bruce?" Superman asked, exasperated.

"I'm saying," Bruce let out a sigh, for once his team seeing the exhaustive toll this was taking on the normally reserved hero, "I think he's deciding if he wants to stay here or run in the Speed Force. Forever."

...

Next chapter will be up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

I have not updated this story in a reeaaaaally long time. Sorry about that. That being said, here's another chapter!

I do not own DC COMICS, or any of the recognizable characters.

...

He felt empty. Almost like what he was seeing wasn't real, like what he was feeling was happening to another person. He took a breath, the sound echoing around him as suddenly he realized he was...nothing.

He was surrounded by white. Bright, overwhelming white, but nothing phased him. He didn't feel anything.

In.

Out.

He blinked, looking down he saw his body, his red suit no longer red, but gold and he was glowing.

He looked up, nothing around.

"Hello?"

No one answered. A spark of warmth in his chest stopped him, he stood still, his feet not on solid ground, but he felt more grounded than he had in months.

"Hello!"

"Hello, Wally."

Wally turned, that spark growing warmer in his chest.

A man stood there. No floor, no walls or windows, no doors. Just bright white light surrounded him. He felt peaceful, he didn't really feel anything at all. He just was.

 _I'm back. This must be the speed force._

Wally looked around, slowly forms began to take shape, the small movements bringing them into focus. Looking around he could tell that they were everywhere.

 _What is happening to me?_

But on further reflection, he realized he cared less about that answer with every passing second.

"What am I doing here?" He asked, his voice soft, but it filled the space. The man across from him smirked and walked closer.

"This is the Speed Force, the source of your powers." Wally stared back at the man in front of him, the blurred edged taking shape to show blonde hair, golden skin, and bright gold eyes. He had a kindness there that put Wally at ease.

"But why am I here?" Wally asked again. The man smirked.

"This," He said, gesturing around to their surroundings, "–this is where all speedsters come when the Force claims them."

A small spark of worry flare in Wally, but it quickly died, "Claims them?"

The man nodded, a sad smile on his face. "Yes. Eventually, speedsters are claimed by the energy they used for themselves. Time is irrelevant to speedsters, so death is different. Though most don't live long lives, speedsters eventually fade from the world like everything else."

Wally frowned, that same spark flaring back up in his chest before slowly fading away, "You mean...I'm dead?"

The man smiled and tilted his head, "No. You are not dead. Though, like I said, death is relative to a speedster like you." He snapped his fingers and Wally gasped, the spark that had been flaring and fading suddenly blossomed into a roaring heat in his chest. It spread throughout his body until he could feel everything, hear everything, all the forms around him spoke and he heard them. None of it made any sense, but somehow he knew he should stand and fight, his fear replaced by a desire to live.

"I'm not staying here." Wally said, eyes glowing gold. The man in front of him frowned.

"And you shouldn't, Wally. But you have to decide to leave."

Wally growled, "What?"

The blonde man stepped back, a vision appearing before Wally on the white surface.

It showed a torn up street in the middle of a city, debris flying everywhere as someone screamed in the distance. Wally watched in horror as he himself pounded his fists into the hybrid Brainiac and Luthor until nothing of the android remained, instead he faded from the world.

"What is this–?"

The man raised his hand, "Shh. Watch and understand."

Wally watched as the images showed his friends frantically searching for him, shock and grief already on their faces. His eyes darted to Bruce who's mouth hung open and eyes showed his fear. A knot formed in his gut as he watched the man he loved slowly harden into stone, his spark fading, his determination of finding a way to right the wrong when Superman lifted Luthor up by his neck. He watched as his friends struggled to keep themselves from the future they so feared. The images in front of him played until Shayera reached into the void, trying to desperately pull him out. There the image faded away leaving Wally standing confused in front of the blonde man.

"There has always been a rule with the Speed Force." He spoke softly, the activity in the space suddenly fading away as Wally watched him speak.

"Those who are given the opportunity to use it's powers must accept it and actively make the choice to accept the responsibility that comes with the Speed Force, otherwise it will devour you." He gestured to the flurried, blurred forms moving in the distance, "Some choose to accept the responsibility and use it in various ways. Others refuse, and quickly fade away to become the very thing they denied."

Wally understood, the feeling blooming inside his chest, "So when they pulled me out of the Speed Force, I avoided the choice. I never said yes or no."

The blonde nodded, face grim. "So, the Speed Force asked for your answer, calling to you in your dreams, in your waking hours."

Wally sighed, "But I had already accepted the responsibility of the power. When I put on the suit–"

"When you put on your suit you did nothing but utilize the bare minimum that the Speed Force could offer!" The man boomed, his eyes glowing bright and body surrounded by golden light, "You did not take the full responsibility until–"

Wally gasped, "–until I ran around the world, faster than I ever had before."

The man nodded, his glow dimming enough to not be blinding. "So now, you make the choice."

"But what does that mean? How is that different than before?" Wally frowned, growing impatient.

The blonde man smiled, "The power you displayed with your adversary will not be out of reach again."

Wally felt it hit him in the gut, his eyes wide as he realized that the speed he reached that day would be within his grasp again.

"All the time?" He asked.

The blonde man nodded.

"But that's too much power!" Wally argued, "I almost tore the world apart in a matter of minutes and no one would have been able to stop me."

The blonde man smiled, his body suddenly starting to fade. "I think you've made the choice, but you have to decide for yourself. Will you accept the power and _all_ that comes with it?"

In a blink of blinding light, the man faded away leaving Wally alone to decide. The thought terrified him.

Should anyone be allowed all that power? Should he?

...

I've got more coming. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger like this..whoops!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
